ivyfrost_foxflamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivyfrost
Ivyfrost "My father was a rogue who I didn’t even meet until the Twolegden fire. I want ShadowClan to feel the pain that I felt, and I won’t stop until I’ve done that.” -Ivyfrost to Foxflame and Floodwhisker Detailed Description Ivyfrost is a tall Turkish angora nebelung mix, with pointed long ears and tail and a stub for a front left leg. Her left eye is a dark blue and her left is a dark green. She is a light grey tabby with a white tail tip, paws, underbelly and muzzle. Her stripes are darker, with dark grey ear tips. Her fur is short, except for her tail and the back of her neck, which is longer. Brief History Ivykit was born to Cindersky and Smokey as a only kit. Smokey was a rogue that Ivyfrost had never known, and Cindersky died from a fox attack when Ivyfrost was just a kit. She was exiled from ShadowClan for drowning Oakfeather's kits, Pinekit, Robinkit and Ashkit, along with a RiverClan apprentice named Foxpaw. Ivypaw injured Clouddrift's paw when he was flung across the camp on a stone that impaled his paw, and Ivypaw also stripped the leader, Brightstar, of her last life. She got hit by a monster when crossing a thunderpath, and her right foreleg was amputated. She got adopted alongside her new kittypet friend, Chip, but she went to other Twolegs. But Ivypaw accidentally set fire to the Twolegden by turning on a space heater that was near clothing items. She was saved by a cat named Smokey, who turned out to be her father. They also saved Foxpaw from the fire when he tried to find Ivypaw, but had gotten his back leg trapped. Callie, a friend of Foxpaw, who was good with herbs, was able to save Foxpaw from death, but his leg had been burnt off. Ivypaw, Smokey, Chip and Callie went back into the den after it had stopped burning to look for Foxpaw's other friend, Milk, who Ivypaw thought she had seen. They were able to find Milk and bring him back. But he was badly injured, and he was only 5 moons old, and Callie guessed that he would die soon. A few days later, Milk died at Foxpaw's side. Smokey said that maybe it was for the better, and now Ivypaw and Foxpaw could live together now. Ivypaw insulted her father, which led to Smokey attacking her, but Ivypaw was able to kill her father. Foxpaw, shocked and still recovering, ran away from Ivypaw, scared that she might kill him, too. He ran into a barbed wire fence, where his right eye was imapled. Callie and Ivypaw were sure he would die, even with the help of Callie's herbs, but to all their surprise, Foxpaw lived. Ivypaw promised that they would go back to the Clans around the lake and get their revenge for exiling them. A few moons later, when Ivypaw and Foxpaw had battle training with their disabilities, they set off through Twolegplace once again to go back to the Clans. Only they were chased by a dog down an alleyway, where Chip fought the dog. The dog ripped off her collar and gave her a scar on her lip. Ivypaw helped Chip fight off the dog. Later on, Ivypaw went in search of food, and found a kittypet named Honeycomb. Honeycomb led her to her brothers Twolegden, where his twolegs always gave her and other cats food. Ivypaw found Chip, Foxpaw and a Honeycomb's brother, Dusty, all in the Twolegplace. Chip told her friends that she was expecting Dusty's kits. Chip tries to get Dusty to go with them, but he refuses, and Chip goes with Ivypaw to the Clans. They go the barn near WindClan territory with a rogue named Frost who lives in the barn, and Chip has her kits, Snow, Maple and Flame. Ivypaw and Foxpaw go to ThunderClan, where their gullible leader, Jaystar, lets them into ThunderClan along with their friends. After a moon, Jaystar steps down as leader, and makes Ivypaw and Foxpaw the new leaders, as their medicine cat, Floodwhisker, had a 'vision' that Foxpaw and Ivypaw would lead them to be the most brave and respected Clan at the lake. Of course, the vision was a lie. Before becoming a warrior, Jaystar gave Ivypaw her warrior name, Ivyfrost after her cold personality. Foxpaw, however, ran away from his naming ceremony, and into the forest where he reopened his leg wound. He was able to be saved, and Ivyfrost and Foxpaw had a falling out in their friendship. At this time, Chip and her son, Flame, had gotten sick with Whitecough. Wolfspeck, the only queen apart from Chip, was worried about Chip, as it was leaf-bare, and their wasn't any Catmint to heal them. Ivyfrost promised Wolfspeck that they would go to RiverClan and ask for Catmint. Wolfspeck, Callie and Ivyfrost went to RiverClan, but Featherstar, the new leader, refused to give them enough herbs to heal, and only gave them a few. They returned to ThunderClan, where to Ivyfrost's dismay, ShadowClan had attacked ThunderClan as they found out that Ivyfrost and Foxpaw were back. But a WindClan warrior named Nettlesting, helped fight off ShadowClan. Ivyfrost let her stay in ThunderClan, and also to make Foxpaw jealous. Chip and Flame soon died, the Catmint not being enough to save them. This made Ivyfrost realized that it was time to take over ShadowClan. She also new that she needed to become friends with Foxpaw once again. They apolagized, and Foxpaw said that he was ready for his warrior name, the new name would give him strength to fight. Ivyfrost understood, and gave him the name Foxflame, to remind Foxflame that he was a fighter. ThunderClan attacked ShadowClan, and they drove them out. Rogues around the area heard of Ivyfrost's leadership, and joined her Clan. Ivyfrost renamed ThunderClan IvyClan after her and to give her new Clan strength to fight the other Clans. But Ivyfrost wanted to give her new Clanmates time to settle in, and make sure that they were loyal to her. Once she decided that IvyClan was ready to fight RiverClan. But to her shock, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan had teamed up, (Even though lots of ShadowClan cat dies from the harsh weathers and starvation) and were ready for Ivyfrost to attack them. They drove IvyClan out of ShadowClan's territory, and back to ThunderClan. Ivyfrost decided that she would leave the Clans behind for good. She made Wolfspeck the new leader to succeed her. Ivyfrost left with Foxflame, Callie and Nettlesting. Some of the rogues joined ThunderClan, while others went back to being rogues, and one even joined WindClan. Iyfrost moved into the barn with Frost, Foxflame and Callie. Nettlesting was angry at Ivyfrost for giving up so easily, and she ran away, and Ivyfrost never saw her again. Nettlesting had looked up to Ivyfrost for her entire life. Ivyfrost later had kits with Foxflame, Heather Breeze, Cinder Moon and Flame Claw. But when their kits were 3 moons old, Foxflame's leg got infected and killed him. Ivyfrost died when her kits were 5 moons old, from a snake who found it's way into the barn while Callie and Frost were out hunting and collecting herbs. Ivyfrost had gotten bit by the savage snake, before she killed it. Ivyfrost died at her kits side, telling them to be strong and that vengeance isn't always the answer, and not to make the same mistakes that she did. She was buried at the bottom of a ivy tree, which was her favorite spot near the barn. Now Ivyfrost is a Wondering Spirit, which is a cat who knows about StarClan, but can't or doesn't want to join StarClan, or the Dark Forest. So she stays on the earth, even though no living cat can see her. She doesn't need food or sleep now, she has unlimited energy. She was also reconnected with her friends, Foxflame and Chip, even though Chip could live both as a StarClan cat and a Wandering Spirit cat. Foxflame introduced her to Milk, and Chip introduced her to Flame once again. Ivyfrost also saw Smokey, although they didn't speak. And Cindersky was also there, who now was also like Chip, able to live as a Wandering Spirit or StarClan cat. Family Tree Immediate Family Father: ''' Smokey: (Deceased, Wandering Spirit) '''Mother: Cindersky: (Deceased, StarClan, Wandering Spirit) Half Sisters: ''' Ice: (Deceased, Residence Unknown) Ivory: (Unknown) '''Half Brother: Unnamed Tom (Deceased, Residence Unknown) Mate: Foxflame: (Deceased, Wandering Spirit) Daughters: Heather Breeze: (Living) Cinder Moon: (Living) Son: Flame Claw: (Living) Killed Victims * Ashkit * Robinkit * Brightstar * Smokey * Milkwhisker * Appleshine * Leopardclaw (Alongside Turtlefin and Lynxleap * Ripplestorm (Alongside Nettlesting * Fuzzystar's 5th life (Alongside Nettlesting